Hi Ren!
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: It invoves a rock star in a big cute mess.


Title: Hi Ren!

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Stoy which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Sho Fuwa doesn't know why he agreed to such thing but all he knew was he happily agreed to it and now he had no idea what he has signed up for, thinking it's already too late to back out, pressing the door bell, "Fuwa-san please come in" a certain actor opened the door and invited him in.

"Hi Ren-san, sorry for the intrusion…" he excused.

"That's alright, let me call my wife" and that he left calling his wife.

Moments later a beautiful long raven haired woman appeared with a baby in hand, "Thank you for coming Sho-kun" she sweetly smiled, "here" handing the baby, "Ren, meet your uncle Sho" the baby shrieked and giggled making small bubbles of saliva.

"Hi Ren-chan" taking the baby to his arms.

"Thank you for watching over him, everyone seemed so busy, even the president we don't want to bother them, especially Koudi, he's having his review but if you need anything you can knock on his door at the second floor" she pointed up.

"Alright, I bet this little falla aint that troublesome, I heard from Shoko that he's really good baby" he complemented the baby.

"I'll take that as a complement" said by the father who came back after he found his car keys, "We'll be leaving everything to you, and if you need anything you can just call us" older Ren patting his shoulder.

"Thank you again, Sho-kun" Kyoko thanked again.

"No problem, besides I want to bond with the kid, everyone seemed to be fond of him especially the press" nuzzling the baby's neck.

"KYAAAAAHAHAH!" the baby grabbed his nose.

"And he like you too" Kyoko giggled.

"Our baby loves everyone, honey, even the beagle" Ren chuckled and opened the door for her.

"Again if you need anything knock on Koudi's door upstairs he doesn't mind" Ren and Kyoko kissing the baby and left.

"One more thing, can you send us pictures or email from time to time?" Ren requested which the singer agreed.

After they left, "So what do you want to play?" taking the baby to it's play room only to be lost from the hallway and find it a minute later, placing the baby at the play pin and played with foam blocks they enjoyed building and destroying it.

Later on Sho thought of going to a nearby market to get something for him and the baby, when he thought Ren's younger brother is upstairs studying asking where they keep the strollers.

Knocking on Koudi's door, "Yo?" he opened immediately.

"Me and this little falla are going out to buy some stuff, where did the parents keep his stroller?" asking that the tall with a fair built guy came out and headed to the baby's room pulling out the pram from the huge baby closet.

"Can I come?" asked by the huge guy.

"Sure, but I thought you were studying?" Sho quizzed.

"Yeah, but I've been seating on my chair since 3 am and I need to have a stretch"

"Cool then" Sho needed to change the baby's droll stained overall pajamas with a cute green dinosaur pajama suit it looked like an overall onsie sho gave a goofy grin looking at the cute baby, despite the baby looked more like his father but he got his mothers cuteness.

"Koudi-san, you're not uncomfortable not wearing any shirt around the house or even Kyoko is a round?" Sho asked.

"She's used to it, besides it's comfortable, I usually do this back in the reserve army and in our house in America. Why are you not comfortable with it?" he quizzed.

"No I'm cool but I was just asking" and strapped the baby to his pram, "We'll be leaving in a minute, you coming?" he asked.

"Yeah… but I think people would recognize you with that, men" pointing at his casual rock star get up.

"Oh…" he noticed.

"I'll lend you some of my smaller shirts and shorts, though I don't own any jeans though…" he offered.

"I'm fine with it…" a minute later Sho is now wearing a six pocket shorts and a plain shirt with a beanie and covered with a hoodie while his other companion remained on his board shorts and lipflops and gym shirt.

"Wait, I need to send something to Kyoko, Ren-san requested it" taking up his phone to take the baby some tincture when Ren's brother stopped him and told him something.

Meanwhile, "I heard Ren Jr. is very popular around the press, also everyone seemed to be interested and want him to be a cover, is that true?" asked the host to the couple that is currently being interviewed.

"Actually it's true, but we don't want him to be exposed to the camera yet, we want him to have a normal life and gro up to be a normal child" Kyoko stated.

"I also know that little Jr. is very popular since his birth" the host giggled.

"Indeed and it was very hard to our part to keep it simple around him" Ren chuckled when Kyoko's phone buzzed making her giggle after seeing the contents.

"What seemed to be funny Kyoko-chan?" asked by the host.

"Here" showing her the phone.

"Ohh my… is that Fuwa-san?" looking at the picture and the couple nodded with amusement, "Can we have that on our screen?" the host asked and the couple agreed showing the picture on the huge screen at their back, the audience laughed at the image of Sho comically running with a overly horrified look carrying the camera like taking selfies while the baby making a rawring look from his pram and Koudi lying like a dead man on the street side outside the Tsuruga home.

"Why is Fuwa-san babysitting?" said by the amused host.

"He's been my childhood friend and offered to watch Baby Ren for us and it want a bother because it was his day off" Kyoko answered.

"And he seemed to be enjoying himself too" Ren added with a mused look.

"Quite a tandem, don't they?" Kyoko giggled.

"I never knew, why don't we ask him to baby sit our kid often?" Ren suggested and Kyoko amusedly agreed.

Back at the boys they headed at the market to buy some things Koudi bought six cans of red bull and three bags of chips while Sho bought some pudding and they agreed to get the baby some baby pudding, "This one for four months to ten so I think this is good" and putting it to their cart again Koudi thought of something after getting another cool yet cute idea after he glanced at the car like cart where the baby is placed.

"And uncle sho finally introduced pudding to Jr." giggled Kyoko.

The audience laughed at another picture sent to them the couple was amused at the two older boys and their cute pictures being sent to them, Koudi again at the aisle lying flat on the ground like a dead man Sho giving a shocked look while the baby rode the car like cart pointed out the window laughing at his uncle.

With a caption currently out buying some snacks, is it okay we get little champ a pudding, don't worry it's for four months to ten months kind" Kyoko replied with an okay and thanked him.

Heading home to hang out around the kitchen to eat they took another photo where the baby and Sho made a lot of mess funny how he made a shrugging look while at the back ground Koudi gave a scary but goofy look holding a window wiper, the baby with a plastic spoon on hand and laughing his lungs out showing his cute single tooth poking out.

An hour had passed after eating Sho played with the baby at Koudi's library, funny how he had some baby play ground which only covered by baby play pin and puzzled foams, the baby yawned and Sho noticed the baby wants t nap so he told Koudi who told him he likes to hear the good by song from the children's show called bear in the big blue house.

He offered his laptop and made him watch and listen to the some, he gave him the lyrics also when another idea hit him, setting up his laptop and head phones he handed the singer one of it.

Back at the couple which are now taking their late lunch with the busy LME president and the other staff when Kyoko opened her phone to see an email stating that the baby will now take a nap but with a twist.

Koudi with a guitar: Hey, this was really fun

Sho: We hope you liked it too

Koudi: Seems like we've just begun

Both: When suddenly we're through

Koudi: Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye

Both: Cause now it's time to go

Koudi: But, hey, I say, well, that's OK

Sho: Cause we'll see you very soon, I know

Koudi: Very soon, I know

Koudi: Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye

Koudi: And tomorrow, just like today

Sho: (Goodbye - today)

Both: The moon, (pointing at the cute moon on his little hanging toys) the bear and the Big Blue House

We'll be waiting for you to come and play

To come and play, to come and play

It seemed to be that Sho enjoyed the song which amused Ren, funny how the President dressed himself as a bear after that and was blabbering about making an MV inviting the two boys which Ren told him that's not gonna happen.

As the couple's afternoon schedule was cleared by their managers they headed home and thanked Sho for his service and after that he left.

The next day many photos of the odd babysitting tandem was flashed to the internet boosting the rock start's fame to another level also ladies caught interest at the other guy which was the other half of the baby sitting tandem which was Koudi, they followed all his social media accounts and started stalking him to their surprise he's very smart and was amazed with his accomplishment despite his young age of nineteen and drooled to many of his gym photos consisting with no shirt showing his buffy chest and muscles.

Many modeling offers came down to the Tsuruga home but all of them were declined.

~End

* * *

A/N: sorry this is short but this is all I got, lol. Show me some love by hitting the review button and telling me what do you think of my fanfiction.

~Yaj


End file.
